nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Suburbs
Suburbs 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Suburbs has the features of the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''campaign mission "Exodus", but more features have been added for the Nazi Zombies game mode. Backstory ﻿In 2014, the Russians launched a full-scale attack on the United States of America. The fighting progress into months, and the Americans began to realize that defeat was inevitable. Accepting fate, the surviving American Armed Forces and civilians fled to sections of the U.S. that were not occupied by Russia. Using hit and run tactics, the remaining Americans were able to destroy several vital facilities that were valuable to the Russians. Two years passed, and Russia had completely colonized the nation. Any Americans left were sent to labor camps either in America or Russia. Russian workers began building factories that produced weapons, such as the AK-103. Within a month, the U.S. had become completely Russian-ized. On May 5, 2016, a small band of rebel Americans sabotaged a Russian bio-hazard quarantine site. Unaware of the dangers of the materials in the camp, the American rebels destroyed all the materials. Unbeknowgst to the rebels, one of the those materials was Element 115, an extremely dangerous compound that is able to turn people into zombies. Along with Element 115, Nova 6 was also present. The tanks holding the extremely volatile gas was ruptured, and it quickly bonded with Element 115. Within a week, hundreds of zombies and gas zombies roaming the state. As the zombies spread, so did Element 115 and Nova 6. By June 3, thousands and thousands of the undead walked the nation. While planning an attack on a Russian supply depot, Sgt. Michael Foley, Cpl. Austin Dunn, Pvt. Joseph Allen, and PFC James Ramirez are attacked by Russian and American zombies. The four Army Rangers pull out their Colt M1911s and begin to fight the undead horde. Enemies *Russian Spetsnaz zombies - The Russian Spetsnaz zombies in this map wear the Urban Spestnaz camouflage, which is ripped, tattered, and bloody. The faces of these zombies are pale with glowing eyes. Sometimes these zombies will roll and stumble. *U.S. Army Rangers zombies - The American Army Rangers zombies in this map wear the basic Army Rangers, which is wrinkled and blood stained. The faces of these zombies are also pale, but unlike the Russian zombies, their eyes do not glow; instead, they are black and red. These zombies will also stumble and roll. *U.S. civilian zombies - The U.S. civilian zombies in this map wear a variety of civilian clothing, which is also bloody and ripped. The U.S. civilian zombies, however, are very similar to gas zombies, as they are green and crawl on all fours. When these zombies are killed they emit Nova 6 gas. Weapons 'Pistols *M9 *.44 Magnum *Colt M1911 .45 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *M93 Raffica 'Submachine Guns' *UMP45 *PP2000 *MP7 PDW *Chang Feng *Super V SMG 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *M4A1 *F2000 *Famas *AK-103 *TAR-21 *CAR-15 *SCAR-H *Galil ACE *LAPA FA-03 *FX-05 Xiuhcoatl 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M249 SAW *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *M1014 *Ranger *SPAS-12 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 .50cal 'Launchers' *AT4 *RPG 'Other' *Riot Shield 'Equipment' *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Decoy *Ray Gun Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is one of the only two utilities in this map. The Mystery Box contains every weapon, excluding the off-wall weapons. The Mystery Box has two glowing question marks on it. It costs 950 points to use. *Electro-Shock Defenses - The other utility in this map are Electro-Shock Defenses. There are a total of two Electro-Shock Defenses, which are scattered around the map. Each cost 1000 points to activate. When zombies touch the electricity bolt that is emitted from it they are immediately "fried", and die instantly. The electricity lasts thirty seconds. Perk-a-Colas and Snack Machines 'Perk-a-Colas' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Concussion Cola 'Snack Machines' *Tactical Snack Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine ﻿﻿ Category:Suburbs Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith